Frozen In Time
by Blood.Cardcaptor.M
Summary: Marie Jenner, una joven de ojos achocolatados y fuerte carácter estudiaba medicina, a mitad del año detuvieron sus estudios argumentando que por los alrededores se había desatado una pandemia por lo que necesitaban sus estudios realizados como soporte a hospitales. Sus padres al enterarse que su hija fue enviada a Atlanta trataron de hacer lo imposible por detenerla, pero era tarde
1. Prólogo

_Bueno, hola por aquí. Ésta idea me cruzó por la cabeza hace unos días, pero no me decidía si subirla o no. ¿Qué opinan?. He aquí el prólogo, el capítulo lo subiré en una o dos horas. Su opinión no me caería mal, si de verdad está nefasta o realmente no taaan nefasta. Jajaja. Saludos._

_Pd: Perdón por la horrografía_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de TWD no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, por y para entretener.

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

¿Alguna vez han pensado por qué juzgamos comúnmente a las personas y se nos ha hecho habitual? ¿Por qué tomamos decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias? ¿Será porque nos justa ver en los demás lo que nos negamos a ver en nosotros, por miedo, por frustración, por rechazo?. Bueno, he llegado a la conclusión que los seres humanos somos egoístas por naturaleza y solemos protegernos y encerrarnos en un pequeño círculo que, aparentemente, suele estar rodeado de otros círculos, que definimos como personas. Pero todo eso es simple apariencia. Es cierto que los humanos no podemos vivir sin la compañía de otro y si llegara a pasar simplemente deja de tener lo que muchos llaman "humanidad". Aunque a éstas alturas dudo que realmente exista.

No me malinterpreten, no soy pesimista, solo soy realista. Estudié medicina porque mis padres me lo impusieron. Me he matado horas estudiando un oficio que simplemente no va conmigo solo para complacerles. Mis padres: Edwin y Candance Jenner me tuvieron a una temprana edad pero nunca me faltó nada. Soy afortunada, sí, pero deben comprender que tener unos padres como los míos… bueno, casi no los he visto en toda mi vida porque siempre se han encerrado en el trabajo y ellos siempre me decían que debía aprender a enfocarme en lo prioritario si quería avanzar.

Supongo que sus palabras me alentaron a aceptar la propuesta prácticamente forzada de mi rector de universidad. Sí, era la mejor de mi generación por matarme estudiando y no decepcionar a mis padres. "Será fácil para ella, sus padres trabajan en el CDC", decían… tan solo si supieran.

Aquella enfermedad había provocado que mis estudios se vieran suspendidos. Me habían mandado a Atlanta, donde mi novio me contaba como estaban las cosas por allá. "Es solo una enfermedad más, pero los hospitales tienen problemas para mantenerlos, han llegado demasiados que se les dificulta operar. Tengo que cortar, mi padre empezó a gritarme de nuevo, al parecer madre se ha contagiado. Te amo, nos vemos en cuanto llegues."

Y así es como tomé mi maleta y las llaves de mi auto. Podía ser irresponsable, pero mi rector no había localizado a mis padres y yo tampoco había hablado con ellos. Últimamente estaban demasiado inmersos en un nuevo trabajo. "No te preocupes por ellos, yo les avisaré, te necesitan allá. Vamos".

Esas palabras las dictó mi secretaría en la última llamada telefónica. Irónico, nunca aparecían cuando los necesitaba.

Tome las maletas y salí de casa, ahora más que nunca tenía un sentimiento que oprimía mi pecho. Había dejado la casa. ¿Quizás para bien?.


	2. Y está soy yo

**Disclaimer:** Los pjs de TWD no son míos, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

* * *

-Ya nos vamos cariño, no te acuestes tarde, ¿si?.

La morena asintió, tenía aproximadamente siete años cuando vio a su mamá salir por la puerta y poco después a su papá.

-Te amámos- soltó Edwin Jenner antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a la niña con la mano arriba y con una mirada llena de tristeza. Sus padres ni si quiera se percataron de aquel pequeño detalle, la niña había tenido esa mirada desde hace tiempo y con el paso de los años había perdido el brillo en sus ojos.

-Mañana, mañana estarán, por eso trabajan tanto cariño- comentó desde la cocina su nana. La chiquilla de ojos achocolatados asintió, pero era más un movimiento mecánico que parecía que los adultos no solían notar.

La niña de cabello corto se fue a su habitación arrastrando los pies y se encerró en ella. En la pared tenía colgando muchas fotos, casi ninguna de los tres, en su mayoría era fotos que le regalaban los compañeros de sus padres. Se sentó en el centro de su mullida cama y abrió su diario.

_Mañana estarán_

Escribió lo más pulcramente que pudo. Sus padres le habían regalado esa libreta. Le habían dicho: es la libreta de los deseos y te concederá cualquier deseo que pidas, no temas en escribir, seguro llegaran a tu hada madrina.

La niña había descubierto que su hada madrina era su nana, pues todos los días (aunque últimamente había flanqueado) se llevaba esa libreta y la dejaba en la cama de sus padres.

Se aferró a ella con fuerza y tomó una bocanada de aire. No lo fallarían está vez, seguro que no, pensó la pequeña.

Al día siguiente, esa noche, la niña estaba frente a un pastel de chocolate donde se leía. "Feliz cumpleaños Elena". Y junto a este había una carta donde decía que los señores Jenner estarían ausentes por culpa del trabajo pero que mañana pasarían todo el día con ella.

"_No pierdas la esperanza, pequeña"._

"_Sus padres siempre la dejan hasta tarde, que irresponsables"._

"_Shhh, te va a escuchar"._

"_Pobre niña"._

"_Los Jenner podrán ser muy buenos en su trabajo pero cuando se trata de su hija…"._

Conforme los años pasaban la ausencia de sus padres se hacía más notable. Su hija empezaba a llegar tarde a casa y faltaba constantemente al colegio.

De ahí que aprendiera parkour, le hacía desestresarse y la adrenalina constantemente se llevaba sus problemas.

-Neal- el chico de cabellos cobres, prácticamente de oro con tonalidades rojizas y unos ojos verdes profundos observó a la castaña y le sonrió con travesura. En segundos le enseñó una nueva técnica, el chico parecía que volaba entre los tejados de las casas, éste motivo y otros más le habían ganado su apellido: "Pan". Podría sonar infantil pero a sus catorce años el niño le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza a los adultos, especialmente al rector, al que habían decidido ponerle Garfio. Y todo ello simplemente porque cada vez que los niños entraban a su oficina los amenazaba con una regla metálica que siempre que salían estaba más y más doblada.

-Algún día le sacarás canas verdes al viejo- terminó diciendo la castaña que iba a un lado suyo. Mientras los de atrás vitoreaban a su compañero.

Aquella tarde los Jenner estaban temprano en casa y Elena, por primera vez, experimentó lo que era un verdadero castigo. El rector había llamado a los padres de cada alumno, para ponerles un alto de una vez por todas.

Esa noche la chica se encerró en su habitación y un chico de sonrisa resplandeciente aventaba piedrecillas a su ventana. Aquella noche al final no fue tan mala.

Los años pasaron, en su último grado un chico de mirada azulada y con presencia intimidante se integró al grupo.

Neal lo trató de integrar al grupo que había formado, pues con el pasó de los años se le había subido el ego y había creado su propio grupo élite. Elena había notado el cambio en él y poco a poco se fue distanciando. Cuando el chico de mirada esmeralda lo notó provocó que todos le dieran la espalda al sentirse traicionado.

El nuevo por alguna razón se relacionó demasiado bien con la joven, provocando que al cabo de los días se volvieran amigos muy íntimos, accionando un cambio para bien en la joven. Neal por el contrario manifestó que todos los que se llevaran con el nuevo serían excluidos como lo fue Elena.

Podría parecer una historia de niños, y lo era, ¿por qué no?. Todos pasamos por algo similar en nuestras vidas.

El nuevo y Elena se volvieron novios, lo cual fue visto con malos ojos por Neal, quien lo retaba constantemente hasta que ésta situación terminó por hartar a la castaña y se enfrentó al joven.

Nadie se había enfrentado jamás a _él_.

Y tampoco se había logrado defender.

Porque hasta ese momento entendió que lo hacía por _celos_.

Aquellas vacaciones fueron las últimas que se vieron pues los padres de Marie Jenner la mandaron a estudiar a una universidad cercana de medicina y su novio regresó a la ciudad de Atlanta, prometiéndose mantener en contacto.

Los años de universidad fueron tediosos y aburridos, pero la chica de ojos achocolatados no destacó esta vez por su mal comportamiento como lo hizo en años pasados. Había aprendido que lo que mas quería se lograba luchando por ello y si quería volver y arreglar las cosas con sus padres, sería haciendo que la vieran de otro modo.

Destacó en todas las materias, llevándose un premio por excelencia cada año. Sus padres estaban orgullosos y cuando todo parecía ir como debería, a la castaña la designaron en un hospital en Atlanta.

-Esto será fabuloso, le he pedido permiso a Guissepe de que te quedes. –

-Gracias amor- soltó la joven mientras dejaba su maleta en el auto. –

-¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres?

-No se los he comentado…- susurró la castaña, mientras se subía al auto en asiento del piloto. –El rector me ha comentado que él hablará personalmente con ellos-

-Ah… A…mor, se… corta… línea

La chica miró su móvil con el ceño fruncido y arrancó. Condujo hasta llegar a la carretera 84, había parado en un hotel cercano a pasar la noche y al parecer no había encontrado posibilidad para contactarse ni con Damon ni con sus padres.

-Qué extraño… - susurró la morena al bajar del auto, justo en frente del departamento de su novio. Tocó un par de veces y se sorprendió al recibir un efusivo abrazo del azabache.

-Pensé que no llegarías…

-¿Cómo?

-Han pasado cosas… me han prohibido salir del departamento, mis padres han sido llamados de la milicia. Me han dejado a cargo- comentó inflando el pecho.

Ella río más sus pensamientos se fueron hacia otro lado. –Amor, ¿aquí tampoco sirve tu teléfono?-

Él negó y se encogió de hombros. –Según mis padres el gobierno tiene problemas con ésta enfermedad… y…

-¿Y..?

-Me han dicho que si las cosas se ponen feas salgamos de Atlanta

La mujer le miró con los ojos estrechados. -¿Qué no me estás contando?

-¿No te dijeron tus padres, cierto?

-Qué raro- soltó la castaña, sentándose en un sofá. La ojicafé estaba nerviosa al mirar las maletas al lado de la puerta, junto a herramientas de jardinería (una pala, un pico, etc).

No lograron salir esa tarde, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El lugar que hasta ese momento la radio alardeaba era seguro ahora era un cementerio con muertos ambulantes infestando las calles.

La castaña y el azabache habían armado un campamento en la azotea del departamento. No habían logrado salir pues se habían amontonado demasiados bichos putrefactos en la entrada cuando personas que habitaban ahí quisieron salir.

Pero agradecieron que hubiese escaleras de emergencia, para ir por provisiones. Siempre iban acompañados pues no se iban a aventurar en una ciudad cada uno por su cuenta.

"Si mis padres no ven en donde teníamos acordado vendrán por nosotros si nos ponemos en un punto visible". He ahí del por qué seguían arriba del edificio.

Hubo un momento en que bombardearon la ciudad y perdieron las esperanzas cuando pasaron de ellos y con dificultad sobrevivieron. Trataron de salir de la ciudad, haciendo gala de las habilidades especiales que contaban los jóvenes, pues la castaña le había enseñado a su novio en el último año para no perder la costumbre, él al ser deportista agarró con facilidad el truco.

A unas cuantas cuadras de salir de Atlanta escucharon disparos. Ilusionados usaron las pocas energías que les quedaban para acercarse. Más no lo lograron al ver la infestación de caminantes que había alrededor de las próximas calles a dicho edificio. Buscaron la manera de entrar a uno, limpiando a su paso, pues no había muchos ya que la mayoría habían ido a averiguar de dónde provenían los disparos.

Cuando tuvieron un amplio panorama ubicaron el edificio, que estaba al lado y el cual estaba igual de desgastado que el resto. Seguido de eso se escuchó un grito y un convertible llamativo y bastante ruidoso alejarse, al igual que una camioneta.

-Todavía… hay más…

Un gritó se escuchó, más cuando los dos jóvenes bajaron la mirada notaron que los caminantes se habían dispersado nuevamente. No podían arriesgarse. Aquella noche la pasaron en aquel tejado, haciendo turnos de guardia.

Al día siguiente bajaron y siguieron la dirección que habían tomado o al menos esos eran los planes antes de ver un rastro de sangre que los llevó a un hombre moribundo, en uno de los departamentos de ese edificio, tratando de cauterizar la herida que tenía


End file.
